


Уйти - не выход, остается след.

by Koutarou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutarou/pseuds/Koutarou
Summary: Работа не шла. Эвергрин грузно осела на пол. Растоптанная, разбитая, ослабевшая, измученная. Глина редкими шлепками падала на пол.





	Уйти - не выход, остается след.

**Author's Note:**

> Ээээ... Чой-то странное вышло. Снова  
> Ах да, матерящийся Лаксас - мой сорт фапанья.

Работа не клеилась. Ранее податливая, мягкая, мнущаяся в ловких пальцах и принимающая различные формы глина не лепилась, и вместо изящного и гениального шедевра выходило грубое и низкопробное уродство.  
Эвергрин сделала несколько шагов назад. Остро выступающие лопатки уперлись в шероховатую стену. Волшебница на несколько секунд закрыла глаза, успокаиваясь, и разминала руки, покрытые сероватыми ошметками.  
Строго выверенный и построенный каркас мыслей дал трещину. В концепцию нового творения вторглось постороннее, не имеющее никакого отношения к искусству. Нутро нестерпимо болело. Хотелось кричать, но разум заглушал рвущие на части душу вопли. На грудь, напротив органа, гоняющего горящую огненными всполохами кровь, поставили заплатку на живую нитку. Ненадежную, не сдерживающую шипение по артериям и венам, временную.  
Работа не спорилась. В комнате раздавались тяжелые вздохи, в которых улавливались заметные усталость и грусть.  
Ваяние скульптур являлось для Эвер отдушиной, отдышкой, новым глотком воздуха после трудного и долгого марафона жизни. Щелчок невидимого выключателя, и ее уже нет в реальности. Забыться, скрыться от надоевшего мира, наполненного грязью — проблемами, заботами, неудачами и заданиями, за стройными телами белоснежных статуй. Сквозь творчество она выражала себя, свои чувства, свою сущность. Растворялась в сверкающих линиях и округлостях, но ее след виден в каждой скульптуре. Здесь неважно, кто она. Маг Фейри Тейл, одна из Райджиншу, мисс Каменный взгляд? Сейчас она просто Эвергрин. Девушка с запоминающимся именем, колючим характером и умелыми руками.  
Но сегодня было по-другому. Эвергрин не смогла закрыться в мире статуй.  
Он ушел. Легко, непринужденно. На лицо не упало ни тени сомнения или расстройства. Молча развернулся и отправился в неизвестном направлении куда-то далеко, за блестящий солнечным светом горизонт. Ему ничто не помешает. Даже невидимую, но очерченную человеческим разумом линию Лаксас сможет сломать. Она уверена в его силе. Громкое эхо шагов медленно замерло вдали, рука поднялась вверх и махнула на прощание. Мол, может, и свидимся когда-нибудь.  
Эвергрин не хотела в это верить. Шепот в голове — такие навсегда уйти не могут. Но почему-то боль тонкой иглой ранила ее сердце. Сквозные дырочки саднили и зудели сильно и тяжело. Слишком чувствуется. Лучше сразу широким лезвием ножа на поражение, чем так — мелкими больными тычками, не оставляющими ни на секунду.  
Работа не ладилась. Рука окунулась в небольшую чашечку, запястье царапала прохлада. Пальцы, обмазанные мокрой глиной, водили по телу скульптуры и создавали завитки, волны, полосы и ленты. Нужный образ не получался. Кривой рот, косые локоны... Эвергрин уткнулась лбом в холодную статую. Один из пунктов ее неписаного свода правил гласил — будь красивой не смотря ни на что. Она — фея, а волшебные создания прекрасны всегда. Но в данный момент Эвер одна, и ей не нужно думать о собственной внешности. Можно расслабиться хоть на минуту. По лбу узкими струйками стекала мокрая глина. В ослабленное сознание вновь проникали темные, покрытые пылью мысли.  
Зачем он ушел? Она знала, но знать — еще не верить. Выгнали. Громко, шумно, со слезами, но прогнали. Выставили за дверь как нашкодившего котенка. Только котенка — живое существо, милое, теплое, любящее — возвращают скоро, после того, как хозяин остынет и смилуется… Но Лаксас… Он очень резкий, наглый, самоуверенный и гордый. Даже самую преданную и нежную ладонь обязательно цапнет острейшими коготками.  
Сердце шептало, что его нескоро примут обратно. А вернут ли вообще? А если сам не захочет? Вдруг известная всем логика нарушит саму себя, и он не вернется никогда. Нельзя так думать. Боль проникала в сердце сильнее, мощнее.  
Последняя встреча не изменила ничего. Лаксас нисколько не удивился, увидев ее на пороге. Лишь бросил ненавистное: «Уходи!», а сам подвинулся в сторону, приглашая внутрь. Эвер прошла в комнату так, чтобы ненароком задеть его, почувствовать жар желанного тела. В помещении царствовал хаос: в спешке разбросаны вещи, кровать не заправлена, одна из дверец шкафа висела на одинокой петле, а на полу рассыпаны осколки зеркала. У девушки было стойкое ощущение, что здесь произошло серьезное сражение, и Эвер знала ответ по сбитым костяшкам пальцев и пятнам крови на локтях. Битва с собой проиграна. Молчание стало излишне натянутым.  
— Что тебе нужно? — голос злой, но с уловимыми нотками усталости. — Если пришла жалеть, то иди на хер, мне только новых соплей не хватало.  
Эвергрин улыбнулась. Это тот Лаксас, пусть немного потрепанный и разочаровавшийся в себе, но он настоящий. Лидер Райджиншу. Она заговорила — быстро, глотая слова. Вскоре связки не выдержали громкости и горячности речи, Эвер пришлось сойти на шепот. Она умоляла его остаться. _«Тебя простят»._ Она просила не уходить. _«Не нужно»._ Она пыталась вдохновить на новую борьбу. _«Ты еще не проиграл. Все можно вернуть»._ Лаксас не обращал на волшебницу никакого внимания, продолжая монотонно собирать сумку. Ее вечное щебетание бесило, но он держался, пока с ярко накрашенных губ не сорвалось:  
— Я же тебя люблю!  
Страха не было. Сейчас нужно действовать, а не думать о последствиях уже прошелестевших в воздухе слов. Дреяр выпрямился, сжимая побелевшей от напряжения ладонью режущую лямку.  
— Я знаю, и что с того? Думаешь, скажу то же самое. Сама знаешь — твоя любовь не взаимна. Я бы вернулся в гильдию, но лишь за тем, чтобы послать их всех на хуй. Старика, превратившего мою гильдию в кучку слабаков, замкнутого на одном Мистогана, боящегося даже свою рожу показать на свет божий, долбанную демонессу, скрывающуюся за ликом ангела, преданную Скарлет, готовую перерезать глотку любому, стоит только приказать, ебанутого Саламандера с вечно чешущимися кулаками и длинным носом, лезущим не в свои дела… Всех их не видеть бы и не слышать никогда.  
Эвер молчала. Она радовалась, что хотя бы ее, или Фрида, или Бикслоу Лаксас не упомянул плохим словом. Но — уголки губ грустно опустились — о Райджиншу он вряд ли думает лучше.  
— Еще ты…  
Он устало вздохнул и подошел ближе.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Извини, но времени нет, так что с тебя и этого хватит!  
Дреяр грубо схватил Эвергрин за подбородок, ее губы попали в его плен. Язык проникал все глубже, заставляя Эвер трепетать и задыхаться одновременно. Поцелуй закончился также быстро, как и начался. Лаксас резко дернул головой назад, разрывая сладостную пытку. Раздался громкий шлепок, и Эвер почувствовала жар ниже спины.  
— Прощай, Эвергрин.  
Дверь жалобно хлопнула за спиной хозяина. Ноги подкосились, и девушка упала на пол, прямо на осколки. Физическая боль приносила сумасшедшее удовлетворение, перекрывала вой души, и Эвер, испытывая маниакальное счастье, резала белую кожу.  
Работа не шла. Эвергрин грузно осела на пол. Растоптанная, разбитая, ослабевшая, измученная. Глина редкими шлепками падала на пол.


End file.
